geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi
Luigi is the secondary main character from the "Super Mario Bros." series, alongside his older brother Mario. Physical Appearance Luigi is very similar to his older brother in appearance, although Luigi is slimmer and taller. His face is notably thinner and chinless. Luigi has a smoothed mustache and light blue eyes. He wears unfaded denim jean overalls, brown work shoes, and a green long-sleeve shirt. Luigi's cap is similar to Mario's cap, being green instead of red and having an "L" replace Mario's signature "M." When Luigi becomes the host for the God of Order, he appears the same, the only difference being his glowing red eyes and a sparkly ring of magic on his hand. Personality Luigi shares his brother's heroic trait, but he's more cowardly. He doesn't obsess over toast; only spaghetti. He's very sensitive on his sexual orientation. It's hinted he has suppressed homosexual feelings and anyone who teases him about it - mainly Mario - angers him. There has been a time he became so infuriated he attacked Mario. When he becomes the host for the God of Order, he becomes more serious and believes his only role in life is to defeat the God of Chaos. Abilities Luigi is known for being able to jump higher than Mario, even if his jumps are weaker. He can also produce fireballs much like him, only they appear as a green hue than red. In the Quest for YouTube, he has shown more supportive and defensive powers than offensive, using different forms of spaghetti to increase defense, attack power, etc. He can also produce electricity more than fireballs later on. Biography Hotel Mario Luigi is one of the main characters in the game Hotel Mario. Princess Peach was retained as a "permanent guest" by Bowser, who turned the Mushroom Kingdom into his own personal resorts. Eventually, Luigi and Mario destroyed each of the seven Koopaling Hotels. They then defeated Bowser at his own palace and rescued the princess. The Quest for YouTube Called "Gay Luigi" throughout the game, Luigi appears in Gaspra's Tower alongside Mario after the Mushroom Kingdom is destroyed. He aids the Unification Squad in defeating the King at the end of Act I, then fades into the background for most of the journey. Near the end of Act III, Gaspra uses the power of the gems to summon the God of Order, choosing Luigi as his host. At that point, his main objective becomes fighting the God of Chaos. While the two Gods fought, his powers were stolen away by the true darkness' human form. Luigi and Dr. Rabbit become enraged knowing their main character status had been stolen and attack. She easily defeats them. Luigi continues to side with the Unification Squad to defeat her. Epilogue Luigi returns to the Mushroom Kingdom to help Mario save the princess again. It's rumored he found a boyfriend, only he won't say who he is or if it's true. Special Attacks Fire Ball - Usually Luigi requires a Fire Flower for this, but he can shoot out a green fireball at an enemy. Jump - Luigi leaps into the air and slams his feet down on the enemy's head, back, etc. Super Jump - Similar to the regular Jump, except Luigi puts more power into the landing impact. Ultra Jump - This is the ultimate version of Luigi's Jump, putting even more power into the landing impact. Thunderstorm - After storing up electric energy, lightning shoots out of his fingertips. Spaghetti - A giant plate of spaghetti descends from the heavens, increasing the attack power of all allies. Spaghetti & Meatballs - Similar to Spaghetti, except meatballs are added by Mario's request, increasing attack power and reviving fallen allies. Trivia *Luigi can be one of the most powerful characters in the game if leveled up properly, giving his jumping attacks and supportive skills. *In Achille12345's YouTube Poop series, Luigi gets so infuriated with Mario's mocking he becomes Weegee and destroys the world. This was, however, a foretelling nightmare the King had. *Rumor has it the boyfriend he gets in the ending is most likely Dr. Rabbit. There is no evidence to support this. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:RPG Category:Cross-Over Category:CD-i